gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Valerie Bate
Valerie Bate is a 13-year-old citizen of Siren Falls, Hawaii. She represents the magic monsters. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Valerie was born on June 28 to Kristina Bate and Brandon Bate. Brandon and Kristina were very famous writers, but Valerie wasn't well-known for being their child. All of the stories Brandon and Kristina wrote about were stories about mermaids, pirates, and aquatic creatures. Valerie loved her parent's stories, but what she didn't realize was, Brandon and Kristina both had clear sight, which was passed down to Valerie. Not only that, but all the stories Valerie's parents told were true. When Valerie was five, Kristina had another child, which Kristina and Brandon named McKenna. Nobody but B.L.I.S.S. realized it, but McKenna was the Heart of the Five Cities, which meant she could control reality, even not in the presence of a dreamscape. Sapiunt knew McKenna would need someone to look up to, so they decided to make Valerie a shapeshifter. She would represent the magic monsters, since they had already chosen Miranda McCormick to represent the water monsters. Valerie was very fond of who she was, and became the queen bee of Siren Falls Middle School, with many other girls as her followers. She didn't actually know about her shapeshifting abilities until she was 13, when all the way in Gravity Falls, Kyler Industria put the Chain of the Pyramind on, to test Aaron Corduroy's powers as the representative of earth monsters. Valerie transformed into a ghost, a magical monster. She was with her friends when she transformed, and since ghosts are invisible, it seemed to her friends, she just disappeared. She was shocked, but when Kyler took the chain off, she turned back to normal. Ever since then, she has no idea what truly sparks her transformations, but when they do, she tries as hard as she can to keep her powers under control. Early Life Valerie has a personality of a Queen Bee. She is very rude, stuck up, and unforgiving. She has several followers at Siren Falls Middle School, and she respects all of them. A lot of people do not like her as a person, but she doesn't care what other people think of her. Appearance Valerie has long, straight blonde hair, which she loves too much. She has hazel eyes, and she is considered very pretty by other citizens of Siren Falls. Alliances *McKenna Bate (Younger sister) Enemies *None yet! Likes *Her hair *High School Musical *Siren Falls Beach *Summer vacation *Imagine Dragons *One Direction *Being the Queen Bee *Being loved Dislikes *Being called "ugly" *Her younger sister *School *Aliens *When she inadverdently transforms *Her powers Powers/Abilities *Valerie is a shapeshifter. *Valerie can turn into any magic being. *Valerie is very pretty. *Valerie's younger sister is the Heart of the Five Cities. *Valerie is the queen bee of Siren Falls Middle School. Parents Kristina Bate.jpg|Kristina Bate, Valerie's mother. Brandon Bate.jpg|Brandon Bate, Valerie's father. Gallery Valerie02.jpg Valerie03.jpg Valerie04.jpg Valerie05.jpeg Valerie06.jpg Valerie07.jpg Category:Thirteen Category:Female Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resident Category:Teenagers Category:Siren Falls Resident Category:MermaidatHeart